Jemima
Jemima/Sillabub is a supporting character in Cats:The Musical. Jemima first appeared in the Original London production. However in the Broadway and subsequent productions, her role was re-named Sillabub for racial reasons. She is possibly the youngest member of the tribe, often referred to as the musical being her first Ball, a wide-eyed innocent yet empathetic character. Jemima and Victoria are often seen as the sprit of CATS, being featured in many Press Events and solos. Appearance Jemima is depicted as having a reddish maroon/brown coat with a white chest and a spiked collar. She is often seen as being the youngest Jellicle. Her wig is often styled into spunky red-black-and-white spikes. She is one for the few cats who wear gloves instead of arm warmers. Sillabub's costume is usually more cream/brown based than the reddish colours of Jemima. In Japan both Sillabub and Jemima are characters onstage, Sillabub is a cream coloured kitten and she takes the role of singing with Grizabella. Jemima is a chorus kitten. Since about 2000, the London/video costume designs have become more common in worldwide productions, however the characters have not been re-named to align with the designs. This has led to the reddish brown Jemima design being named Sillabub in more recent productions. catspreview2.jpg|Sarah Brightman as Jemima, London 1981 IMG 0020.jpg|Sarah Brightman as Jemima, London 1981. de86_32.jpg|Sillabub, Hamburg 1986 de93_24.jpg|Sillabub, Germany 1993 Jemima the cutie.jpg|Jemima, London Sillabub.jpg|Veerle Casteleyn, Cats video 1998 Jemima and moon.jpg|Veerle Casteleyn, Cats video 1998 de02 37.jpg|Sillabub, Germany 2002 uk07_14.jpg|Jemima, UK Tour 2007 Linejemima.jpg|colouring fun! jemimavideo.jpg|Jemima advertising the video release, 1998 Screen Shot 2014-09-12 at 12.45.34 pm.png|Jemima and the 2014 CATS Press Launch, singing her solo as first act. Screen Shot 2014-09-12 at 12.47.05 pm.png|With the Cast at the 2013 Oliver Awards. veerleaddress02.jpg jemi2.jpg|Jemima and Rum Tum Tugger. Screen Shot 2014-09-15 at 1.34.13 pm.png|Jemima advertisting for the 12 week London West End run of CATS. Personality Despite her unkempt appearance, Jemima is sweet, affectionate, innocent, and intuitive. She is the youngest kitten in the tribe and shows to have compassion for others around her. In some productions, Jemima is the first to approach and touch Grizabella. The cat is depicted to be wide-eyed and innocent, and is shown to have established relationships with many other cats during the show. She is very friendly and welcoming, as well as playful. She also has the ability to get hyper during some of the songs. Jemima is known for her high, clear, beautiful soprano voice that is featured in Memory and Moments of Happiness. She also is shown as being very small and petite. She is attracted to the famous Rum Tum Tugger; and Tugger seems to have a soft spot for her as well. She also seems attracted to Alonzo, Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, and arguably some others. It is also seen that Mistoffelees/Quaxo and Jemima have a relationship as she interacts with him in his song and during the Invitation to the Jellicle Ball. Role :: Very good dancer. Yound looking and not taller than 5'4. Very good head voice, with clear and youthful tones. Confident to F. Jemima participates in dances with the other cats but is often seen with cats such as Victoria and Etcetera - especially when swooning over the Rum Tum Tugger and interacting with him during the song, as well as being the only queen cat to dance next to him during his part at the Ball. Victoria and Jemima are often put together and perform at showcases to represent the two sides of the show; Victoria standting for grace, beauty, and elegance, and Jemima standing for innocence, emotion and playfulness. During "Moments of Happiness", Old Deuteronomy channels his mystical understanding through Coricopat and Tantomile, to Jemima who sings a reprise of "Memory" She (along with Victoria) is one of the kittens who reaches out to Grizabella - her attempt at contact being stopped by one of the older cats, although she later sings a duet with Grizabella in Memory. Mistoffelees is also seen smiling at her and handing her the rainbow-filled cup. In some productions, she is included in a magic trick. Andrew Lloyd Webber has said that originally they wanted one actress who was both the beautiful solo dancer that is Victoria, and the sweet-voiced soprano that is Jemima. However when they couldn't cast a dancer with a strong enough voice, the concept of the female kitten was split into the two roles. Jemima is often symbolized to portray the playfulness and curiosity of the show. She is featured in many advertisements for both the video and the show. Jemima sang at the 2014 CATS Press Launch at the London Palladium, singing her solo as the first act before the other Jellicles come in. Andrew Lloyd Webber's then-wife, Sarah Brightman, portrayed Jemima originally, having performed soprano roles such as Christine in Phantom of the Opera. Jemima is popular with fans, and represents the innocence of the musical. Relationships *Alonzo: Some fans believe that they are mates or siblings, due to their romantic background interaction in the Ball. *Bombalurina: Some fans believe that she is Jemima's mother or sister because of the similar markings. *Demeter: Some fans believe that she is Jemima's mother or sister because of their interactions and colors. *Electra: Some fans believe that they are sisters or close friends due to their friendship. *Etcetera: Some fans believe that they are close friends as they are often seen together. *Grizabella: Some fans think she is her sibling, mother, or grandmother, as Jemima is the first to reach out to her and to empathize with her. *Jellylorum: Some fans believe that she is Jemima's mother due to similar markings. *Jennyanydots: Some fans believe that she is Jemima's mother due to similar markings. *Macavity: Some fans believe that he is Jemima's father due to Macavity's attraction/attention to Demeter, who is also thought to be a parent of hers, and his red/maroon color scheme. *Mr. Mistoffelees: Some fans believe that they are either siblings, mates or close friends. They have many interactions during the show. (Main Article: Jemistoffelees) *Munkustrap: Some fans believe that he is Jemima's father, due to the sweet interactions and similar markings. He also seems to be mates with Demeter, who is speculated to be Jemima's father. *Old Deuteronomy: Some fans think he is her father or grandfather, seeing that she has a connection with him and he chooses her to understand the meaning of the song. *Pouncival: Some fans believe that they are siblings or mates, as they are often seen together. *Rum Tum Tugger: Some fans believe that they are siblings or mates, or he is her uncle. Tugger is seen interacting with her throughout. *Skimbleshanks: Some fans believe that he is Jemima's father, as he is seen pulling Jemima back from Grizabella, holding her. *Tumblebrutus: Some fans believe that they are siblings or mates, as they are seen together during the Pas de Deux. *Victoria: They are usually understood to be close friends, as they are seen sitting together and talking. Fandom * When she was born, she was abandoned by her mother Grizabella. Luckily, she was taken in as a stray by a nice Canadian family. Of course, this family loved pancakes, and thus named her Jemima. One random afternoon, she stumbled upon the Junkyard, and quickly became friends there with Victoria and other kittens. * Some fans believe she is blind, although there is no evidence for this theory except when she sings the words: Can you find you way-blind!/When you're lost in the street? Category:Queens Category:Characters